


Selfish - Iwaoi

by wiredsunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiredsunset/pseuds/wiredsunset
Summary: During the second year of university a rift grows between Iwaizumi and Oikawa. everyone tells Iwaizumi that it's just Oikawa being his old selfish self, but Iwaizumi refuses to believe that. Something else was definitely going on.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 238





	1. Chapter One.

Life had been rather static since graduating high school and moving on into university. Playing with uni volleyball team was not as fun let alone as interesting as it was in high school. The school work was just the same thing over and over again. Oikawa hated to admit it, but his life had become boring. 

The only thing that had changed or created a disruption in his life was the absence of his best friend. After their last game together as 3rd years, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Every morning when Oikawa woke up he’d check his phone and see the same ‘good morning, I hope you have a good day’ text from Iwaizumi but for some reason, he never replied back. He’d smile, remove the text from his notifications and go about his day. There was no reason for them to stay out of touch, they both lived somewhere in Tokyo, but the distance between them, no matter how small it was, made Oikawa feel like he didn’t know him anymore and the thought of messaging him back would send his mind spiralling down an anxiety ridden race course track. Which was selfish, and he knew that.

Another strange disturbance that had befallen him was Ushijima. For some reason the star player had ended up at his school and he was the only person that Oikawa somewhat knew. What was worse was the fact he was only two doors down from his own in the dormitories. When Oikawa found out that they were at the same university he messaged his father and immediately asked if he could transfer, the request was met by a very stern ‘no’, much to the setter’s dismay. He was now stuck with the walking tree as his only friend. Every morning and every night there would be three loud knocks on his door and Ushijima would walk in uninvited. Though Oikawa had learnt to deal with it, because he knew that the other boy had no one else. Just like him.

Oikawa had trouble sleeping that night, scared of the text he would wake up too. He tossed and turned until it was about 6am. He hadn’t heard his phone go off, and usually the text from Iwaizumi would come through at 6 every morning. He waited one minute, then two minutes, then five minutes, and yet nothing came through.

“Phew” the setter said outloud with a chuckle before rolling over, anxiety relieved somewhat.

‘Ding’

“FUCK” he audibly shouted and sat straight up. He’d have to reply today, it was his birthday. He wasn’t that cold. Reaching over to grab his phone, it dinged again, hope rose slightly in his stomach as he unlocked his phone, hoping to see two text messages from Iwaizumi but only one was from him, the other was from Ushijima.

Ushi: If you don’t want to message him back, you shouldn’t. I know what day it is, but just because its his birthday doesn’t mean he should get special treatment.

Oikawa chuckled. ‘Aw, are you jealous Ushi-chan’ he replied before sliding across to Iwaizumi’s message. It was the same as always.

Haji <3: Good morning, I hope you have a good day.

Oikawa scoffed. It was like he had some sort of automated message that sent it out everyday.

Oikawa: Hey Iwa-chan! Happy birthday! :)

He typed quickly and sent it even faster, he couldn’t overthink it too much or he would be here for hours wondering what to say. Distracted by the message to Iwaizumi he hadn’t noticed the multiple that were coming through from Ushijima and surprisingly the old volleyball group chat had become active again, he hadn’t spoken to the other captains in months. Oikawa decided he would have to reply to Ushijima first or he’d had an unwelcome visitor soon.

Ushi: Me? Why would I be jealous of him?  
Ushi: Hello?  
Ushi: Dude you’re replying to him aren’t you?  
Ushi: Same old Tooru, can’t move on from anything.

Scowling he typed back quickly.

Oikawa: I can so move on, you ass. Get ready, I’m leaving early this morning.

He was about to shut off his phone when he remembered the group chat, which was blowing up his phone every five seconds.

Dadchi: TRASHYKAWA. Suga messaged me to remind you to say happy birthday to Iwa.

Bo: Yeah, Kaashi said the same to me.

Roo: Kenma practically yelled down the phone at me last night to make sure you remembered

Oikawa: well hello to you lot as well.

Roo: did you?

Oikawa: yes! I did! You can go report back to your wives now.

Dadchi: they aren’t our wives.

Oikawa: oh yeah~ cause y’all are too scared to ask them out.

Roo: no we’re not. 

Bo: yeah we’re not.

Ushi: appreciate the messages but Oikawa has to go to class so, goodbye!

Bo: lmao I thought this was the dads chat not the moms chat chill out you big bean-pole ;).

Ushi: good. bye.

Roo: Jeez who spat in his cereal.

Oikawa took that as the cue to shut his phone off and begin to get ready. He sat his phone on the sink in his bathroom and stuck his head into his hands as he rested on the wall, preparing for the day ahead of him. Life had become hard and boring to him, everyday was the same and they all ended up as one big blur. He wished that something would change.

Turning on the shower he didn’t hear his phone begin to buzz. Once he got out, he saw one missed call from Iwaizumi. Sighing, with shaky fingers his pressed the notification and then the ‘call back’ button. 

He figured it was okay, because it was his birthday. Maybe for one day in this long year he wouldn’t be so selfish and actually talk to him. The person who was basically a stranger to him now.

Oikawa smiled as he reminisced about high school, back with his old team. A time when he didn’t have too much trouble making friends, but he always had Iwaizumi by his side so he wasn’t scared to meet new people because he was always there to fall back on.

“Oikawa?” 

The voice that came through the phone brought him crashing back down to earth, very, very fast.

“H-hey.” The setter coughed slightly as he stared at his feet.

“Uh, happy birthday.” He said, trying not to stumble over his words.

“Thanks for remembering I guess.” 

Oikawa felt his heart tighten at the salt in his old friends voice. He regretted immediately calling back.

“Listen..” Iwaizumi said after a pause, his voice sounded sad and tired, which made Oikawa’s top lip quiver slightly.

“I don’t know why you have been pushing me away, but I understand that new places can be a scary place and I understand if you don’t want to rely on me too much being that we are far away from each other but I just want to let you know that i am just a text away..” he paused for a moment, and oikawa tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. It was evident now that he should get the asshole of the year award.

“And if you hate me, I’m sorry for whatever I did.”

“I don’t hate you. It’s a lot more complicated than that.” Oikawa choked out, but before he could continue he was interrupted by Ushijima busting through the door.

“Dude?!” Oikawa shouted, pulling his towel tighter around his waist.

“You said we were leaving earlier, so cmon! You’re not even dressed yet.” The taller man said rolling his eyes, before he stepped back and looked Oikawa up and down.

“Unless you wanted me to come around for something else?” He said jokingly, with a wink.

“Oh get out you asshole.” He said shutting the door again, and he looked back down at his phone to find that Iwaizumi had hung up. His hand tightened around the device, to the point where his knuckles became white. 

Wiping at his face he threw a hoodie on and some jeans and exited the bathroom, tucking his phone into his pocket and grabbing his bag. 

“Come on you giant.” He said pulling at Ushijima’s sleeve, who had perched himself on the other boys bed.

“Who were you talking too on the phone.” Ushijima said bluntly, looking up at Oikawa from where he sat.

“No one.”

“Didn’t seem like no one. You looked upset.”

“It was my mom.”

“Sure. It was Iwaizumi wasn’t it.”

“Shut up. Let’s go.”

Oikawa dragged Ushijima out of his room and locked his door, refusing to look at the other.

“Oh cmon you’re not mad at me are you?” Ushijima said slinging an arm over Oikawa and pulling him closer slightly.

“Not yet anyway.” The setter said sticking his tongue out at Ushijima.


	2. Chapter Two.

meanwhile, somewhere else..

Iwaizumi sat, motionless in his room, his phone still open on Oikawa’s contact. Was that Ushijima’s voice he heard? Was that why Oikawa had been avoiding him? 

He began to tense up, placing his head in his hands and falling backwards onto his bed.

Ushijima. What does he have that Iwaizumi doesn’t? Is it because they’re at the same university? Is Oikawa still mad at him because he went to a different university? 

His thoughts spiralled as he lay there, motionless. There was a soft knock at the door and his dorm mates let themselves in.

“Happy birthday Iwa!” Suga called out as they entered, but the three of them went quiet when they saw the state their friend was in. Kenma walked over and perched himself on the bed so he was looking over Iwaizumi.

“You all goods?” Kenma asked, tilting his head. Iwaizumi moved one finger so he could see out through his hands.

“Oikawa messaged me happy birthday.”

“Oh that’s good!” Akaashi exclaimed, but Iwaizumi groaned in response. “Isn’t it?”

“I thought I’d call him. My dumbass thought that because he messaged me that everything was fine. So I called him.” Iwaizumi sat up, looking at his three friends who were waiting for more information.

“He didn’t pick up the first time, but then he called me back. He... he talked to me for about a minute.. I said some.... things and then someone interrupted on his end.” He continued. “It was fucking Ushijima and he was FLIRTING with him.” He finished, a sadness beginning to form in his chest. “So I hung up.”

His three friends stared in shock.

“You mean the Ushijima that he swore to hate?” Akaashi said with raised brows.

“Yeah that one.” Iwaizumi groaned. “So he really doesn’t need me anymore.”

“Don’t say that!” Suga said slapping his friend softly over the head. “That man has been head over heels for you since you were kids. I doubt he’d move on in a couple of months.”

“Oh please, spare me.” Iwaizumi said resting his head in his hands once more.

“You feeling up to going to class today?” Suga asked. Him and Suga had almost all of their classes today, along with Daichi. Akaashi and Kenma were the year below them and had their classes together as well, but the lot of them usually walked together to campus.

“Not exactly..” he muttered.

“Okay so can we stay here and play games?” Kenma asked waving his game in front of Suga’s face.

“Nope!” The setter said grabbing Kenma and Iwaizumi by their collars and hoisting them onto their feet. “Let’s go into town and go to a cafe or something.” 

Akaashi chuckled slightly as the two of the groaned and then helped Iwaizumi get his coat on. “Iwa it is your birthday, we don’t want you to be moping around here all day.”

The four of them exited the building and walked down towards the train station. Suga had flicked a message to Daichi asking him to take some notes for them while they were away to which the captain gladly obliged because Suga had offered to come around to his dorm room to collect them later.

Iwaizumi was quiet the entire walk to the station, after that call he wasn’t in the mood to do anything remotely fun or enjoyable. He would have rather crawled int bed and ate his entire weight in chocolate chip cookies for the day. Kenma’s suggestion of staying in and playing games was more enticing that standing on a train full of creepy old men and crying babies.

Having spaced out, he hadn’t noticed with Suga moved to stand in front of him during the train ride. Akaashi and Kenma had managed to find one seat and squish into it together.

“Want to talk about it?” The grey haired setter asked with a kind smile. The smile made Iwaizumi feel a little bit better, it was the same smile that greeted him on the first day of university when he was moving in. The same smile that picked him up after his mother had passed away. Who would have thought that the two were once rivals on the court.

“I don’t even know what to talk about. My mind is all jumbled now. Everything was okay last year.. I don’t understand what I did wrong..” He muttered and looked down at his shoes. Suga reached over and rested a hand on his friends shoulder.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. If I had to guess what this is about I would have to say that Oikawa is just being his shitty, selfish self.”

“He’s not selfish.” Iwaizumi retorted, defending his friend. “Or shitty.” He muttered under his breath.

Suga scoffed but didn’t say anything more about the subject.

“What about you?” Iwaizumi asked.

“What about me?” Suga said tilting his head.

“I heard you and Daichi were supposed to go and watch Karasuno’s first game but a certain captain stood you up.”

“He was busy.”

“MM. sure.”

The train ride after that was rather dull and boring, as the pair struck up small talk and reminisced about their high school days. Soon they arrived in the city, and Iwaizumi was reminded why he didn’t choose to go to the college that was in the city. It was loud, crowded and he always seemed to struggle for fresh air out here.

“Ah! I love the smell of the city!” Akaashi cheered, taking a deep breath in as he exited the train. Kenma and Iwaizumi exchanged a look of disgust as Suga joined Akaashi, the pair of the skipping ahead with glee. The other two followed slowly behind as Iwaizumi started to talk with Kenma about one the new games that was going to be released soon, he enjoyed watching the way his friends eyes lit up as he bang to rant on and on about something he genuinely enjoyed.

The three of them always managed to cheer him up a little bit, no matter what type of mood he was in, but for some reason, for today, he couldn’t shake the sad feeling off of his shoulders. Maybe Oikawa had stopped messaging him and calling him because he was in a relationship with Ushijima, however they were still only friends and they had never been anything more, except for that one time last school year, just before the second year of university started. The pair of them were packing up the volleyball equipment in their old gym after watching the new Aoba Johsai team play. Oikawa was going on and on about how perfect the team was, he wasn’t watching were he was walking and tripped into Iwaizumi who was walking close behind him. As Iwaizumi helped him back to his feet, he couldn’t help getting lost in the setter’s excitement.

“Iwa-chan~ you can let go of my hand now.” He taunted tugging at Iwaizumi’s arm. The other player let go quickly and apologised under his breath before going back to what he was doing, turning his back to his long time friend.

“Hey Iwa-chan? Could you look at me for a second?” Oikawa called from behind him. Iwaizumi sighed, before straightening up and turning around. Oikawa always knew how to get him all flustered.

“What do you wan-“ Iwaizumi started to say but was cut off when Oikawa reached forward and grabbed his shirt in his fist, pulling him closer. He barely had time to react before Oikawa kissed him. However he didn’t stop him.

“See you next year, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whispered as he pulled away before waving and exciting the equipment room, leaving Iwaizumi standing there in shock.

“Yeah.. you too..”

Ever since that interaction they had barely talked, but Iwaizumi wondered if that was the reason Oikawa had stopped talking to him, because it was him that initiated the kiss. Surely he wasn’t that embarrassed by it, was he? He never seemed to get embarrassed about anything.

Iwaizumi’s thoughts were cut short when a hand wrapped around his own and tugged lightly. Suga again. Looking up he noticed all three of them staring at him with worried looks.

“Dude you were just standing there staring at the ground, are you okay?” Kenma asked, peering up at the taller boy through his long hair.

“Y-yeah I’m good.” He mumbled, slightly embrassed by himself. Was he really that preoccupied?

“Its okay! We just need to get some food into him.” Akaashi said with a wink and turned to walk again. Suddenly, Suga’s wrapped his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder and tightened slightly. His voice dropped low to whisper and he started to walk faster, almost carrying Iwaizumi with him.

“Don’t look behind you, whatever you do.” The setter said in a solemn tone, but he didn’t have to say any more because the all-to-familiar laugh had already reached his ears, along with the deeper more staunch laugh of Ushijima. He didn’t want to turn around, but every muscle in his body was screaming at him to stop and turn around. Just turn around.

But Suga’s grip was tight and the thought of seeing him enjoying himself with someone else on Iwaizumi’s birthday while he was a miserable mess kept his eyes straight ahead, for some reason he felt an overwhelming need to cry and instinctively buried his face in Suga’s shoulder. They continued to walk down the street, his laugh still ringing inside his head and the urge to turn around and run back to him was still strong, especially when they rounded the corner and he lifted his head up just in time to make eye contact with his previous setter. Ushijima was hanging off of his shoulders, desperately trying to get his attention but they held their eye contact until a Iwaizumi and his friends walked behind a building.

Iwaizumi could barely hold all of his emotions in, why did this have to happen on today of all days. The boy clutched his phone tightly, cursing the setter for ever replying in the first place. He didn’t care that it was his birthday, he believed he probably would have been less miserable if he hadn’t replied. But what was he expecting? Every day since they came back to school he had been texting him. Hoping and praying that he would swallow his pride and reply back, and once he replied back they’d go back to being best friends. Everything would be normal. It would go back to normal. So why does this feel so strange and unfamiliar? Why did the sound of his laugh send him spiralling into a sadness he felt he was drowning in? He hated Oikawa for making him feel like this, but at the same time he’s the only one he wanted.

The rest of the day was a blur of black and white and it sped by as everyone around them continued about their day fine, it only slowed down once he was finally left alone in his dorm room again. He started quietly at the ceiling and felt a tear slip down the side of his face. Why did he hate him? Was it because he hadn’t replied for so long after what happened between them that day? or was it because he was able to move on and Iwaizumi couldn’t. No matter how hard he tried he couldn’t move on at all. It was like his feet were concreted in the ground, stopping him from moving forward and leaving his past behind.

But he didn’t want to.

The boy brought his hands up to his face as he sobbed softly. He would give anything to have his high school days back, when they were happy and when they were together.


	3. Chapter Three

Back in the city…

Oikawa sat perched in front of his tv screen, Ushijima snoring beside him softly. His eyes were glued to the pictures moving in front of him but he wasn’t watching it at all, his mind was somewhere far, far away. In a place where he wasn’t the bad guy and he’d enter the gym everyday to see his best friend smiling back at him. Some days when he’d wake up here, he would wish that Ushijima was Iwaizumi. He felt bad for Ushijima mostly, he was just trying to be his friend but all Oikawa wanted was somewhere else. After seeing him with Suga and the others today, he couldn’t stop thinking about him. About what he had done to him.

With shaky fingers, the setter opened his text conversation with Iwaizumi. Peering over to make sure that Ushijima was asleep, he began to type.

Oikawa: Haji I’m sorry for what I did to you this year, i promise I had a good reason, or at least semi good.  
Oikawa: oh and before you jump to any conclusions , Ushi and I are just friends. Nothing more.  
Oikawa:I miss u. Sleep well.

Oikawa set his phone down, not expecting it to ding so suddenly.

So he is still awake.

Haji <3: I miss you too, make sure you get some sleep and remember I’m always here for you.

There was that goddamned line again. Oikawa knew he would always be there and that’s what pissed him off so much. He wished Iwaizumi would get mad at him, would yell at him, tell him that he was a bad friend, because he was! He wasn’t being a good friend but still Iwaizumi stuck by him and would be there when he needed someone to talk to... but why? And why did it piss him off so much. He needed someone to be mad at him to snap him back to reality. All he has had for the past year and a half was disappointing glances and looks that screamed ‘I feel sorry for you’. He really couldn’t take it anymore.

Oikawa: why won’t you just be mad at me? Please? It would make me feel much better.

Haji <3: trust me, I’ve tried.  
Haji <3: but I can’t.  
Haji <3: now get some sleep.

Oikawa wanted to type something more, something to ease his pain and maybe even ease Iwaizumi’s pain, but his fingers wouldn’t move. So he shut his phone off and settled down on the couch. Though he was tired. So very tired. He couldn’t sleep. All he wanted was to see his smile again. Seeing it again would make all the disappointing looks from his parents worth it. As he lay there, he tried to picture him in his head but it was just a blur, he was so upset at himself that he had blocked the thought of him ever being happy out of his head. Oikawa had to cover his mouth to stop himself from sobbing. Next to him Ushijima turned over on the couch, snuggling into the rook of Oikawa’s arm. Though he appreciated the gesture, he felt nothing but cold and empty.

Slowly, his eyes slid shut and he fell into a restless sleep. Waking up every hour to check his phone, just to see if he had another message, or something to let him know that he was still there. It was about 6am when he stirred for the final time, it was a Friday, his only day off. Ushijima thankfully had classes, so he would be able to wallow in self pity by himself for the entire day.

Sitting up on the couch, he groaned in pain slightly and put his head in his hands. That was the third night this week that they had fallen asleep like this, he really needed to let Ushijima know about how he was feeling, but he feared he’d only be met with anger.

He poked at his friends arm.

“Get up, you buffoon.” He said standing up and stretching, but was rudely interrupted when a pair of arms latched around his waist and pulling him back into the couch. 

“Just a few more minutes.” A voice mumbled into his back.

“C’mon, you’ll be late.” The setter said quietly as he peeled the others arms off of him and went into the bathroom. 

He stood in the shower for almost an hour, only getting out after hearing Ushijima leave. 

He then lay in his bed for most of the day, only getting half dressed. He couldn’t seem to do anything. His stomach cried out in protest, but he just stared out the window. His brain was a jumbled mess, but he didn’t know what to do. Feeling too tired to even move from his position to eat or go to the bathroom.

That’s when his phone rang. 

The boy jolted up, scrambling to get his phone off the charger.

“Hello?”

“Tooru? How are you?”

“....mom?”


	4. Chapter Four.

After that text conversation last night, Iwaizumi couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to go and see Oikawa, whether he liked it or not.

The train ride to his school was a nerve racking one. He didn’t even know which room was Oikawa’s or even if he had any classes that day. Once he arrived at the school however, he became lost very fast. There were people everywhere! It was like nothing he had ever seen before. But the scenery and the plants around campus were amazing, and he found himself wondering if Oikawa enjoyed them or not. 

“Iwaizumi?” A gruff voice came from behind him when he was bent over, petting a friendly looking cat. Great. This was the person he wanted to avoid at all costs today. “What are you doing here.”

The larger boy wasted no time interrogating the visiting boy. 

“I’m here to see Oikawa. Do you know where his room is?” He said with a cocked eyebrow, as if it was a threat.

“Listen.” The captain said, putting a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea that you go and see him. He’s really upset because of you at the moment. I think you’re the worst person to be in his life at moment.” Straight to the point, like always. Iwaizumi felt a jolt run through his body, was he the problem? Was it his fault Oikawa had been ignoring him?

“I saw your messages that you sent last night, Oikawa didn’t mean that. It surely had to be midnight delusions. He has me now.”

“Will you shut-“ Iwaizumi started, but then his phone began to ring in his pocket. Pulling it out he realised it was a number he hadn’t seen in years. Holding up a finger to shush Ushijima he answered the phone.

“Hello? Mrs. Oikawa?” He said picking up, shooting a taunting smile in Ushijima’s direction.

“Iwa! How have you been?” The old woman on the other end asked. She hadn’t called him since his own mother died, it would have hit her hard as well, they were close friends.

“Good! For the most part.” 

“I was calling to wish you a happy birthday but then I realised it was yesterday! I’m so sorry for missing it.”

Iwaizumi chuckled slightly. “It’s alright!”

“Listen dear, how have you and Tooru been.”

It’s like she could just tell, from the tone in his voice that something was wrong between them. Just like his own mother used to do. God damn it.

“Uh, we haven’t talked in a long time. I was actually going to see him today. I’m at his campus now, but I’ve been stopped by one of his friends. Apparently he doesn’t want to see me anymore.” The boy said, repeating what he had heard earlier, Ushijima standing tall and smug in front of him.

“Psh! He wouldn’t say that dear. My Tooru couldn’t live without you. Please if you can, try and talk to him. Please.”

“Mrs. Oikawa?” 

She sounded sad and frantic, but before he could press her anymore she muttered a quick goodbye and had hung up. 

“Well you have to show me to his room now, his mom said so.” Iwaizumi said in a taunting voice, arms crossed around his front. 

“No.”

“And why not?”

“Cause he doesn’t want to see you.”

“I think you’re lying.”

“I’m not. I know him better than anyone.” 

“Oh please he used to HATE you.” Iwaizumi said raising his voice, which caused Ushijima to react and he grabbed the other by his collar and achieved him up against the brick wall.

“Hate me? Really? That’s not what he said the other night.” Ushijima said, his tone was a whisper and his eyes were dark, taunting Iwaizumi.

“Ushi! Stop it!” A shout came from across the quad, a voice that made Iwaizumi’s heart do somersaults, despite the situation he was in. The boy had a phone pressed to his ear as he pushed through the people trying to get to class. When he finally reached Ushijima and Iwaizumi, the captain had let go of the Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

“You have a class to get to don’t you?” Oikawa said staring up at the taller boy who glared back down at him, looking in Iwaizumi’s direction the boy reached down and hook his hand under Oikawa’s jaw, before lowering his head to kiss him.

Iwaizumi blinked in shock, before staring down at the ground. Oikawa pushed at Ushijima, finally managing to get the other person off of him. His lips were slightly swollen from the kiss but he looked pissed. 

“Go, now.” He hissed and pushed on the larger boys back.

“Iwa I-“ he started again before a voice called out to him through his phone.

“Oh- mom I’m sorry! I found him. Thanks for calling me.” He said, avoiding eye contact with his old friend. “Yes. Yes, I’ll tell him. Thank you, I love you too.” He said before he hung up the phone and looked back up.

“Listen I’m sorry for-“ but he was cut off once more, this time by Iwaizumi forcing a hoodie over his head.

“You can’t walk around with no shirt on you idiot. You’ll catch a cold.” He said with a small smile, Oikawa blushed slightly before reaching out and pulling Iwaizumi into a hug.

“I’m sorry about him and I’m sorry about everything I really am.” He whispered into his shoulder. 

“It’s alright, seriously it’s okay.” Iwaizumi mumbled back, pulling away from the hug slightly. 

“Let’s go back to your room aye? People are staring.” He whispered and the other nodded quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling him through the crowd quickly.

Iwaizumi didn’t know how to feel, he wanted to feel happy that he was talking to his friend again but he couldn’t help but feel sad, as if he had lost him to somebody else.

“My mom called to tell me you were here. It was the first time she’s talked to me all year.” He said as he unlocked his door and let them inside. Iwaizumi tilted his head slightly.

“You haven’t talked to your mom all year? Why?” He asked as his friend sat down on his bed.

“I- uh - neither has my dad. It’s also the reason I’ve been distant with you..” he trailed off, looking up at his friend, who had settled down at his feet. Iwaizumi hoping that he didn’t look to stand-offish. He wanted to help Oikawa, no matter what he was going through. Oikawa put his head in his hands.

“After what happened back in Miyagi between us.” He said staring at his hands. “I came out to my parents and let’s just say they weren’t too happy with me and their reactions just made me feel- I don’t know. It made me feel alone and disgusting. Like I was deformed or something.” He choked back his tears. Iwaizumi reaches forward hesitantly and interlocked their hands reassuringly.

“I pushed you away when I needed you the most, part of me did it because I didn’t want to drag you into the hole of self loathing with me.” Oikawa tightened his hand around Iwaizumi’s, nuzzling his head down into the hoodie. 

“But she called me today and she said that she didn’t hate me and that they were going to learn how to accept me and-“ he was cut off as a son finally escaped his throat, he was hysterical. Iwaizumi wondered if it was his fault that he was so upset. He hoped not.

Iwaizumi got to his feet clambering off the floor and settling down on the bed beside Oikawa and wrapping his arms around him.

“I understand, not being accepted is one of the hardest things about coming out. Especially to your parents.” Iwaizumi’s voice was soft as he tried to comfort his friend. “You had every right to react the way you did. No one, not even me, can tell you how you’re supposed to feel or how you’re supposed to deal with something like that. It’s okay, I’m here for you now.” He said reaching up and running his fingers through the setters hair. The setters sobs had died down and he leaned over, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s neck. 

“Thank you. I’ve missed you so fucking much.” He mumbled, clutching onto his friend for dear life. Thinking that he’d disappear if he let him go.

“Hey, you sure you and Ushijima aren’t dating?” Iwaizumi asked, pulling Oikawa closer towards him.

Oikawa raised his head to look at Iwaizumi. “What wrong Haji, you jealous.” He said with a snarky grin, the same grin Iwaizumi had missed so much.

“Maybe.” Iwaizumi whispered and moved his hand behind Oikawa’s head pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss lasted longer than their first one did, but it still sent the same wave of butterflies through Iwaizumi. 

“Promise you won’t shut me out again?” He asked as he pulled away from the kiss. Oikawa nodded with a soft smile, leaning into Iwaizumi’s hand. 

“I don’t think I could survive without you after this.” He giggled. Iwaizumi tolled his eyes and hugged the boy in front of him again. He was just so glad that he had him in his arms again.

“Haji~” Oikawa cooed into his neck. “Will you stay for the weekend.

“I’ll think about it.” The other chuckled with a laugh.

They were okay, they were finally back to normal again.


End file.
